1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for photographing provided with a flash unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for photographing an image and with which attention of a person to be photographed can be drawn to the device body while flash light is applied to the person.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Various types of cameras as optical instruments are known as devices for photographing an image of a landscape, person, animal and the like, for example a lens-fitted photo film unit, photographic camera, digital still camera and the like. A photographing lens in the camera is directed to a person as an object for framing. A shutter release button is depressed to photograph an image. In general, a user handling the camera makes the person draw attention to the camera by calling with voices or sounds for the purpose of pointing of a line of sight of the object. Also, a doll or other conspicuous articles may be moved or shaken in the vicinity of the camera to have the object look at the camera.
If a user wishes to photograph a baby, pet or other animals as the object, it is likely that the object does not watch the camera because of lack of understanding the intention of aiming at the object with the camera. It is very difficult to encourage him or her to draw attention to the camera.
JP-A 2003-078792 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,973 disclose a type of the camera having a sound source and light source, for encouraging a person to draw attention to the camera.
However, the use of the doll or other conspicuous articles for encouraging attention to the camera requires a large additional preparation. Also, an assistant to the user must cooperate for the purpose of shaking the doll or other conspicuous articles because the user cannot easily photograph an image in shaking the doll or other conspicuous articles. In relation to the known structure of the camera according to the above document, a controller and electric power are required in addition to the sound source and light source. This will raise the cost and enlarge the size of the camera.